A Day at The Park
by Spiritueux
Summary: A super cute one-shot of Pudding and Taruto at the park. Lotsa fluff c:


~A Day At The Park~

_It was a warm spring day in Tokyo, the sun was shining bright, the birds were singing, and Pudding Fong was on her way to work at Café Mew Mew. She walked quickly down the street, her blonde braids lightly tapping against her shoulders. She took in a breath of the sweet spring air; it really was a beautiful day. The warm sunlight felt good against Pudding's ivory cheeks, she began to skip and hum a little song. It truly was a shame that she had to spend this perfect day locked up inside the Café! Oh, how she wished she could just go run and play._

"Hmph, This stinks… na-no-da!" Pudding stopped skipping and waited for a good opportunity to cross the street. Cars were whizzing by, and the young blonde monkey-girl began to get impatient. She folded her small arms across her chest and tapped her foot. If she didn't catch some kind of break soon, she was definitely going to be late! Her faithful customers would be disappointed; they loved her crazy circus performances she did at the café. "ARGHHH! DARN CARS!"

"Hahaha, Pooooor monkey!" A small, teasing, brunette, alien said, hovering in the air right next to her.

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding squealed. She jumped into the air and gave him a tender embrace, which made him blush a deep shade of red. He attempted to push her off without her noticing how flustered he was.

"I told you to quit calling me that," He muttered quietly.

"You're silly, Taru-Taru. Say, I have an idea! You should help me cross this street!" Pudding beamed at him and tugged on one of her small braids.

"Why would I do that?" Taruto asked in a teasing tone, already expecting the answer that she was going to give him.

"Because you are my best friend and that's what friends do!" She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Now, could you pick me up and fly me over? Pretty pretty please Taru-Taru?" She smiled one of her cute little smiles up at him; those give Taruto butterflies every time. He just couldn't resist.

"Fine, only this once though…" Taruto flew down and turned around to motion Pudding to climb onto his back. She climbed on and wrapped her small, soft arms around his shoulders, which sent small shivers down Taruto's spine. He blushed as red as an apple and struggled to stay composed, grabbing a hold of her legs and flying upwards. "Y-You're heavy, Pudding-chan,"

"It must be all of the muscle I am getting from all of my stunts and tricks that I do! Awh, you said Pudding-chan!" Pudding giggled and nuzzled her head onto her alien friends back. "You are very cozy, Taru-Taru! Probably even cozier than the coziest pillow in my house! You should be my new pillow Tart!" She smiled again and blushed a little, and Taruto smiled and held onto Pudding a bit tighter as the floated over the street.

They had a perfect view of the park on the other side of the street. So many colors of flowers were in the grassy fields. They could see the fountain in the center of the park where Pudding normally performs her crazy circus acts. The water in the fountain was sparkling so pretty and there was an ice-cream stand not too far away.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Na-no-da!" Pudding asked happily, nudging Taruto.

"I wish I could, but what if those people don't like Cyniclons?" Taruto muttered.

"We could just tell them that you're into cosplay!" Pudding winked and nudged her friend again. "Now let's go get ice-cream! Forget work!" Taruto snickered and he flew them both down to the park, where they landed in the soft green glass. They both then sat down and giggled, the grass was rather long and it almost hid the two of them.

"Hey Pudding look!" Taruto picked two blades of grass and put them on his head, like he had antennas. Pudding giggled and picked a blade herself and laid it above her lip; like a moustache. They both started laughing madly and jumped up and ran through the grass. The two ran up a hill and sat down, breathing hard.

"Hehe, Taru-Taru your hair is messed up!" Pudding giggled and smoothed a crazy chunk of hair down, making Taruto blush. He grabbed her hand gently and held it for a moment, before getting embarrassed. He dropped her hand and rolled down the hill. "Aw wait for me!" Pudding squeaked. She did rolling back flips down the hill. Pudding was flipping so fast that she rolled over top of Taruto, They ended up rolling together. They giggled some more and when they reached the bottom of the hill, Pudding was laying on top of him. Taruto blushed again.

"Pudding," He said and smiled. Pudding giggled and kissed his cheek, and he got all big eyed and blushed. "Hey!"

"Hey what?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You um, You missed, Pudding-chan," Taruto smiled really big at her and Pudding smiled back. She then kissed his soft small lips gently, and squeezed him tightly. When they separated they both just smiled at each other. Pudding rolled over and laid down in the grass next to him.

"You're my best friend, Taru-Taru,"

"You're my best friend too, Pudding-Chan,"

They grabbed each other's hands and watched the puffy white cloads float by in the aqua blue sky, and they were both truly happy to have each other, as best friends.


End file.
